A Second Chance
by D7 Peacemaker
Summary: The remainder of a race destroyed by Frieza find themselves somewhere in the future. If you really want to know what it is about, read... and don't forget to review!
1. Prologue

**A Second Chance**

**Prologue**

Footsteps could be heard echoing down the vast corridor in the palace. Soldiers, servants, and any other individuals that happened to be in their pathway stood near the walls bowing out of both respect and fear as the three highest children passed by. Clad in black long sleeve and long leg stretchable material fit as a second skin, silver armor outlined in red, white gloves, white gold tip knee high boots and with red capes draped over their shoulders, the two royal Tekaarian males and female made their way silently to the Counslet Hall where they were requested by the All Mighty, the Emperor. Distress was written on their faces, worn by the many years of battle. At first glance, you would believe that they were in their late thirties yet they were only in their early twenties. One of the males sighed. "What's wrong, Yodit?" The other male asked to his exasperated brother. "It's nothing Wing… I jus hope it's not the Changelings again." The group of three traveled the rest of the way in silence.

The doors to the Counslet Hall opened upon their arrival. The guards on either side of the doors bowed as the siblings passed by. "Father, you wanted to see us?" the female triplet stated more than asked when she was within ten meters of her Emperor. "Yes…" He sighed despondent. He didn't want to do this, for his children had just come home from a near-death experience. But he had no choice. The Tekaarian race was quickly diminishing and more over there were barley enough men in his army to fight off a small elite of their adversaries. He would go along, but he had a battle against the Sayains. "Is everything alright father?" His daughter inquired him. "No, we are having trouble with the Cold Empire again. They have attacked the planet Zimpher and we have lost contact with our elite there two days ago." Emperor Tekaar sighed and sat at the head of the fifty-setter conference table. He propped his head full of white hair in his hands. Yodit sighed; he just knew the Changelings had something to do with this meeting. He walked over to his father and placed a hand on his shoulder to provide condolence. 'If only times could be better.' Yodit's heart sank at the thought of his father passing away soon. Emperor Tekaar's health was failing rapidly and his body only promised a couple more years of existence. "Soon father, this will all end." "Yes, I'm sure it will."

The imperial four settled in stillness for awhile. "When do we depart?" "You will be leaving as soon as you are prepared. The Shojan is by now equipped and complete for you. You should be readying yourself as of now… You are dismissed." Yodit, Wing and their sister, Neoshii, kneeled on one knee bring their right fist to their shoulders. "Yes sire." The trio warriors stood and left the Emperor's presence. "How are you feeling? You've been quiet all the while." Wing asked Neoshii as they made their way to the docking bay. "I'm just fine. I have nothing to speak about, that's all." "Just checking?" Neoshii smiled in return.

After the long travel, Princess Neoshii, Prince Wing, and Prince Yodit finally reached their destination. "Your majesties, the Shojan await you. Please, follow me." The loyal solider escorted the Princes and Princess to the ship. Neoshii closed her eyes and let her senses guide her. She had a strong feeling of déjà vu. Somehow, the meeting with her father, the battle that lied ahead, it all seemed all too familiar. Laying her thoughts to rest, she concentrated on her upcoming battle.

Before they knew it, Yodit, Wing, and Neoshii were saluting good-bye to their father and fellow comrades. They were strapped securely into their seats. Departing from the atmosphere wasn't the bad part of the ride; it was actually the navigation through the battles that occurred right outside the ambiance of the planet. 

The trio siblings watched in horror as their worst nightmare unfolded. It all went in slow motion. Lord Frieza's ship gradually approached the magnetic filed of Tekaar, getting closer and closer to the royal children's home planet. Neoshii watched her brothers give out orders to the operators of their vessel, yet she heard nothing. Everything was mute. This was what that feeling was, Tekaar's kismet. The Tekaarian vessel made a sharp u-turn in pursuit of the Changeling craft. The Shojan fired after the enemy ship, causing little to no damage. In the distance, Neoshii and her brothers gazed ahead as Frieza's ship shot a single, yet very powerful beam towards the planet Tekaar. Neoshii wanted to scream, but couldn't find herself to move. Within seconds, Tekaar was no more. Many of the crew members on board wailed in desperation others just stood in shock. Again everything moved at a slow pace. From the rear of the Changeling ship, a blast was shot at the Tekaarian space vessel. Neoshii opened her mouth to give out orders, but nothing came forth. Now it was too late. Their doom had been sealed.

==========

Blackness…Peace…Serenity….Tranquility

Wing, Yodit, and Neoshii could live in that void for all eternity. Everything was so calm. Nothing moved. Time did not exist. Was this heaven? They floated aimlessly in what seemed to be in any direction. Then ahead, they saw a dim light that gradually neared. Then the light was traveling at rapid speed, and soon enough, the three found themselves engulfed by the whiteness. After the light died down, they could see baby blue, white puffs, and the green tops of trees. Did they officially reach heaven? Is _this what the afterlife is like?_


	2. I know You

**Disclaimer: Dragonball Z belongs to some Japanese dude. I'm not Japanese, so I automatically do not qualify as the owner. The only thing I own is the plot; the characters, and… whatever else my mind comes up with.**

**A Second Chance**

_"Get up."_

The voice was muffled, but he comprehended what was being said. Wing growled in discontent. He felt as though he was burning up on the outside, but in the inside he was freezing. The voice sounded again. "Come on Wing, get up."

Could it be? Was he with his father? The voice was so familiar. He opened his eyes, or so he thought. Gone a couple seconds, his eyes focused. There above him, he saw the two faces he thought he would never see again. He snarled as pain shot through him when he sat up. Wing rubbed the stump of his tail in attempt of soothing it. "What happened?" He looked around, taking in the forested scenery. "Where are we?" Yodit, Wing's younger brother, shrugged his shoulders. "I have no idea. But this planet is densely populated. I sense that there are perhaps over a couple trillion life sources here, and the strongest are due east of our current position. They are perchance the rulers of this world." Wing closed his eyes in concentration. He wanted to see how strong these beings were for himself.

"I think we should meet these so called rulers." The silent Neoshii pitched in. Yodit gazed at his sister doubtfully. "Are you crazy? Those beings are much more powerful than us!" Neoshii shrugged her shoulders and walked in the direction of the high power sources. "It was just a suggestion. Maybe they could tell us why we are here instead of space dust. Besides, I refuse to talk to any _pathetic low class weaklings." She suppressed her power and then took off in an eastward direction. There was no way of stopping her once her mind was made. Wing and Yodit looked at each other, shrugged their shoulders, than followed after her._

Neoshii watched the cities go by as she flew high in the sky. "Such odd structures." She commented then looked behind her and smirked. 'I knew they would see things my way.' She slowed down and waited for her siblings to catch up with her. "Why are you stopping? Having second thoughts?" Wing asked stopping in front of his sister. "Not at all… Well let's get going." She continued forward, this time with her brothers being only a few feet behind.

The farther east they flew, the darker the horizon became. Wing fastened his eyes once more. His senses told him that he and his family were mere minutes away from their destination. And no later than two minutes, they touched down in front of a small domed structure. "That edifice sure is small for a ruler." Yodit observed. Wing and Neoshii only nodded in agreement. The three Tekaarians slowly made their way to the entrance of the adobe, sensing for any hidden ki signatures. "If there aren't any guards or any means of defense around the compound, I guess they will not harm us." Yodit whispered.

Being the eldest, Wing approached the door and knocked. The three royal Tekaarians held their breaths as they awaited an answer from within. "Something's not right." Neoshii said aloud. Her brothers glanced at her as if asking 'What isn't right?' 

"The ki signatures inside… they feel soo.." She was cut off when the door opened. Before them stood a 5'9" woman with ebony eyes and onyx colored hair that was fastened in a bun upon her head.

==========

"Uh he…"

As soon as she opened the door, she slammed it shut and ran to her husband. "Goku…" she paused, in taking deep breaths after she reached her spouse. "There's a group of Sayains at the door." Goku dropped his fork and slurped the remainder of the spaghetti hanging out of his mouth. "What do you mean?"

"There are three Sayains out there with tails, and they are dressed in some kind of armor that looks like Vegeta's…_Well, aren't you going to do something about it?" She said with a 'small' hint of anger in her tone. Goku replaced his happy-go-lucky expression with that of a serious cold one when he noticed he couldn't sense any ki signatures outside the house. The Sayain hurried to the front door, raising his ki level with every step just in case he would have to fight. He opened the door, but to his dismay, no one was there. "Whoever you are, you better show yourself!" He stepped outside, keeping his senses as sharp as ever. Goku awaited an answer, none came. So he retreated to his home, but only came face to face with three complete strangers._

They stood there with their arms crossed and their capes billowing in the wind. "Are you the leader of this planet?" the tallest of the three, being Wing, asked. Goku was a little confused by the question, but refused to show it. "No. Why do you want to know?" "That is of none of your concern. Now take us to your ruler." Wing spoke again. "Not until you give me an explanation." "We don't negotiate with peasants. Now do as we say or suffer the consequences."

'Wing, what are you doing? This man is stronger than all three of us combine.'

Neoshii thought to herself. 'Hopefully he knows what he is doing.' Neoshii studied the male before her. There was something about him that was so familiar but she just couldn't put a finger on. She interrupted the verbal sprawl Wing and the person unknown to her was carrying. "Who and What are you?"

"What is it to you?" The stranger retorted. Neoshii rolled her eyes. She really wasn't in the mood for fighting at that moment. She just wanted to know where she was, find something to eat and a place to sleep. "Listen, I really don't care who you are. We just want to know where the ruler of this so called planet is. That's it. If it makes you feel any better, we won't harm anyone. 'kay?"

Her brothers eyed her accusingly, she just grunted at them in return. 'It's not like you two were getting anywhere with your threats.' The spiky haired man studied the Tekaarians, as if he could peer into their souls. "Why didn't you say that before? By the way, I'm Son Goku." Goku extended his hand out in greeting. No one accepted it. "Very well, I'm Princess Neoshii and these are my brethren," She gestured to her Tekaarian companions, "Prince Yodit and the Crown Prince Wing… Now take us to your leader." The female Tekaarian demanded.

Goku scratched his head in thought. He searched their hearts, and saw that indeed, they were of no threat. And even if they were, it was nothing he couldn't handle. But why are they so bent up on meeting Dende? 'Oh well, must be a royal thing.' 

Just to be on the safe side, he contacted his sons, Vegeta, and Trunks telepathically. 'It's eight o'clock, so everyone should be awake.' //You all, meet me at the lookout. It is urgent.// 'That ought to do the trick.' 

"I'm going to take you to him, but you have to promise me you won't try anything slick or I will be forced to fight you." The three mumbled "whatever" and waited for Goku to take lead. 

The Sayain took his time getting to the lookout. He wanted his friends and family to get there before he did. Speaking about family, //Chi-Chi honey//

==========

Chi-Chi jumped at least five feet in the air by the sound of her mate's voice in her head. //Goku, are you okay?// she asked frantically. //I'm fine, I'm going to the lookout; I just wanted to let you know.// He responded in attempt of calming her down. //Well, Goku you come back soon.// //Don't worry.//

After the mental link was shut off, she sighed and sat at the kitchen table and began eating her dinner alone.

==========

After an hour flight, Goku and the three Tekaarians arrived at Kami's lookout. The royal siblings took in the surroundings. "Who ever came up with the idea of having their palace built in the air is pretty brilliant." Yodit commented in the Tekaarian tongue. 

For a hot second, Neoshii paled after she saw the Sayain-jin no Ouji, but regained composer. She turned to Goku, ducking into a fighting stance. "You tricked us!" She spat out. 

(A/N: If you read the prologue, you would know that the Sayains and the Tekaarians are enemies.)

Wing and Yodit wondered what their sister was talking about, but the site of Vegeta turned them against Goku too. Goku looked at Neoshii confused. "What do you mean? You said you wanted to see Dende." 

Still suspicious, Neoshii stood her ground, "If this _Dende is you ruler, then what is the enemy doing here?" She pointed to Vegeta_

"Whoa, whoa ,whoa. Vegeta? The enemy? What are you talking about?... Vegeta, do you know them?"

That same question was running through everyone else's' head.

"No." was the gruff reply he received. "Wait… yes I do. You're that blasted Emperor of Tekaar's brats aren't you? I thought Frieza destroyed you all."

Well, there goes the first chapter. I hope I didn't leave you too much on a cliffhanger, but then again, how am I going to get you all to want more? Ahhh never mind. Well, I hope you enjoyed that so far. Please review. Gosh, I'm so tired, it's 1:30 in the morning, and this Daylight savings stuff is not helping my cause. Well, Je'ne for now.


End file.
